


Bubblegum Bitch

by balkani



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (huh didn't think that'd be a tag), (im done), (im tired), (side note i love cuban lance!!! my smol bean!!!), (this is going downhill), :(, Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anyways, Blood and Injury, Cuban Lance, Cussing, DANK I SAY, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Keitor, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lotor gets hotter, Lotor gets some clothes, Lotor has tattoos, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Slow Burn, Smut, Space Mall, Tattoos, Texting, This is practice haha, Vomiting, after season 4, allura is kind of annoying, also keith is very protective of his crackers, also sweet tats dude, and almost breakfast, and i guess i gotta tag this, but he's still hungry, but not ENTIRELY altean, but that's fine, but what else is new???, essentially lotor catches both their eyes and it's used for slow burn klance but whatever, here with some fresh tags, i almost wrote 1/5 alteans, i've been sucked into voltron hell, if possible, im tired as fuck, it's midnight i should be doing hw but no, keith is angsty af, klance, lance is a sweet bean, lancelot (vld), like 1/5 altean, lotor has dank ass tattoos, lotor has no idea wtf "revealing" clothing is and why is it bad???, lotor is a sexy bitch, lotor is hot, matt is a sweetie, oh and lance gets knocked the fuck out, penis - Freeform, poly lance/lotor/keith, smut yay, so yay, that's it for now cause spOILERS, this is gonna be a heavy one yay, um, whoop whoop im back, whoops, yay, yay!, yo ya girl back at it again with new tags yay, zarkon's an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balkani/pseuds/balkani
Summary: {After the events of season 4}Lotor has just arrived in the Castle of Lions. The Paladins don't trust him at first, but he tries anyway. Little did they know, he had a bigger plan at hand....{this is gonna be a shitty fic i just know it}{also like half of it is texting 'cause why sleep when you can meme?}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> huh  
> this is an idea dump  
> whatevs  
> i'll try my best  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> There is texting, so:  
> Lance's pic: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Keith's pic: (－‸ლ)  
> Lotor's pic: _(:3 」∠)_  
> Hunk's pic:  
> (っ˘ڡ˘ς)  
> Pidge's pic: (⌐■_■)  
> Shiro's pic: (￣^￣)ゞ  
> Allura's pic: <(￣︶￣)>  
> Coran's pic: (◕‿◕✿)

**_{_ ** **_(￣^￣)ゞ has created a group chat.}_ **

 

**_{(￣^￣)ゞ has added_ ** **6** **_others to the chat.}_ **

 

**_{(￣^￣)ゞ has named the group chat: “Paladins of Voltron”.}_ **

 

(￣^￣)ゞ: Hello, paladins, Allura, and Coran. This is Shiro. We have to talk about Lotor’s presence in the Castle.

 

**_{( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_** **_has re-named the group chat: “rainbow mofos”}_**

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): hey guys

 

(⌐■_■): lance i swear to god-

 

(⌐■_■): change the fucking title or i will kick you out

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): so scary, pidge… im tremblign

 

(－‸ლ): will someone change the title before i kill someone?

 

(っ˘ڡ˘ς): u gonna kill lotor for us?

 

(－‸ლ): maybe

 

(￣^￣)ゞ: We have to talk about this. I, for one, don’t trust him. Just because he wants to help suddenly doesn’t mean we should let him in.

 

(◕‿◕✿): I don’t trust him either. He could have some scheming plans for us. Or, I don’t trust him because his hair is unnatural. 

 

(￣^￣)ゞ: C.. coran is that you

 

(◕‿◕✿): You bet! I wouldn’t want to spend one dobosh with him!

 

<(￣︶￣)>: I believe that even a tick is too long.

  


( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Allura is that you? Why is your pic so,,,, not you?

  


<(￣︶￣)>: I thought this one was funny. Is it not?

  


( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): uh help guys

  


(－‸ლ): fuck you

  


( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): shut your quiznak, keith

  


(－‸ლ): i still don’t think you’re using that word correctly…..

  


( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): whatevs mullet 

  


(￣^￣)ゞ: Can both of you calm down? We’re trying to have a serious conversation here.

  


( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): sorry shiro

  


(－‸ლ): ditto

  


(⌐■_■): so what does lotor want from us?

  


(￣^￣)ゞ: i’m not sure. Allura?

  


<(￣︶￣)>: I do not know either… he seems dangerous.

  


( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): then let’s find out! Add him to the chat!

  


(っ˘ڡ˘ς): why? He’d just read our msgs anyways

  


( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): tru dat, honk

  


(っ˘ڡ˘ς): why meeeee 

  


(⌐■_■): shut it. I think we should make a chat with him, just in case. But not right now. In the morning. This way we can get some sleep and mull things over.

  


(っ˘ڡ˘ς): but piiidge, i don’t wanna sleep in the same castle as him!!!

  


(⌐■_■): dont care

  


( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): r00d, pidgeon

  


(￣^￣)ゞ: quit it, guys. We need to think this over, just like Pidge said. Let’s talk to him first.

  


<(￣︶￣)>: I do not mean to seem rude, but Coran and I have finished our conversation with him. Perhaps you can get over here faster? 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): why? Is he being innapropriate, princess?

  


<(￣︶￣)>: No, but he wishes to talk about his plans when we’re all here.

  


(￣^￣)ゞ: That sounds bad. He might want to ambush us.

  


(－‸ლ): well im leaving. I wanna know more about the guy who saved my life.

  


( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): he did what now??

  


(っ˘ڡ˘ς): wait, what?

  


(⌐■_■): keith, wait-

  


**_{(－‸ლ) has left “rainbow mofos”.}_**

  


(⌐■_■): quiznak. We have to get down there.

  


(￣^￣)ゞ: Agreed. See you guys down there in a few doboshes.

  


**_{(￣^￣)ゞ has left “rainbow mofos”}_**

**_{(⌐■_■) has left “rainbow mofos”}_**  
  
---  
  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): hunk? U there?

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): hunk?

 

(っ˘ڡ˘ς): see u down there, lance

 

**_{(っ˘ڡ˘ς) has left “rainbow mofos”}_ **

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): allura? Coran?

 

<(￣︶￣)>: Please hurry, Lance.

(◕‿◕✿): He’s getting insufferable….

 

**_{(◕‿◕✿) has left “rainbow mofos”}_ **

**_{ <(￣︶￣)> has left “rainbow mofos”}_ **

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): ugh fine jeez

 

**_{( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) has left “rainbow mofos”}_ **

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoa two chapters in one night  
> must be because there's so much space in between the texts ehehe  
> and the fact that i got my paladin handbook today!!! yay!!!  
> so this chapter, basically, is Lotor being kind of an ass, but a sad one and the team is really confused.  
> im so tired help

{Lance’s POV}

 

Lance stepped into the room, the last paladin to arrive. When he walked in, everyone turned to look at him.

 

“So…” the Galra prince mused, standing up. He walked over to where Lance stood, and took Lance’s hand. Lance’s thoughts were skyrocketing through his brain.

_Why does he have my hand? Why was I last? Where’s Keith? Why is this bastard so damn hot? WHAT SHAMPOO DOES HE USE?_

Lotor smiled slightly, took a knee and kissed the back of Lance’s hand softly.

 

“It’s an honor to meet the paladin with the worst sense of time management.”

Lance, head still reeling from _a hot alien prince kissing my hand what_ took a moment to let the words sink in. Then he jerked his hand away, blushing furiously.

 

“How dare you call me the one with the worst-” Lance coughed- “The worst time management? I should kick you out right now! And, for the record, my name's Lance.”

Lotor chuckled lightly, and stood up.

“I’m joking, of course.” he said, Lance noticing how regal and deep Lotor’s voice was.

Lotor stuck his hand out, most likely prompting Lance to take it. Which he did, because what was he, rude? No. So he shook hands with this hot alien prince. With long hair.

 

_WHAT KIND OF FUCKING MAGIC SHAMPOO-_

 

“So, Lotor.” Allura said, cutting off Lance’s train of thought. “We’re all here, we've all been introduced. Tell us what you want.” _Cold. Jeez Allura, maybe he’ll turn us in after all, if you’re being so rude._

 

Lotor turned to face the group. Lance walked over to the couches and sat down next to Pidge.

 

“ _Psst._ Pidge.” Pidge looked at Lance.

“What do you want?” she whispered back.

“What’d I miss?”

Pidge sighed.

“Awkward small talk. Seems like he wanted all of us here before he started.”

Lance cringed internally. He’d been stalling so he wouldn’t have to talk to Lotor at all. Guess that meant he just subjected his friends to awkwardness. Whoops.

 

Lotor cleared his throat, getting everyone’s attention. Lance sat up a little straighter, wanting to hear what the Galra had to say.

 

“I am here on terms of friendship. As you all know, most likely, I am now a fugitive of the Galra Empire.” Lotor looked around, and began to talk again.

“Thus, I propose a ‘peace treaty’ of sorts. My crew has abandoned me, leaving me with only my ship. We had been working on a ‘project’, if that’s even something I can call it, but they now have the data and I cannot go back.” Pidge cut Lotor off, making Lance snicker. Lotor looked so confused, like he’d never been interrupted before.

 

“Why did your crew abandon you? How’d it happen?”

Lotor looked around again. Lance realized that the prince was _very_ nervous, underneath the cold, prestigious layer.

 

“My crew left me because-” his voice cracked. Lotor coughed, and smoothed his hair back. He honestly looked like a nervous businessman trying to pitch a sale.

 

“They left me because one, I’m a fugitive, and two, I killed one of my generals.”

Everyone in the room, including Lance, recoiled. Lotor rushed to explain himself.

“I-I didn’t do it for mutinous reasons! My mother, Honerva the witch, cast a spell over Narti, the one that I….” he trailed off.

 

“The one that... passed. She- Honerva- was controlling Narti, and spying on me. So, I had to take the spy out, but it meant killing Narti. After that, my crew sabotaged me, knocking me out and putting me in the ship I came here with. I managed to escape, but I have no idea where the other three of my generals are. They also know some of my personal secrets, so they’ll most likely give those to my father. What I’m trying to say here is: I need a place to stay. I don’t like the way my father rules, and I want him gone. Also, he should be dead by now. He’s died-” Lotor counted off on his fingers- “Three times now? Twice? I think this is his third reincarnation, so… that’d be…

He has died twice, and with the help of my mother Honerva, he has returned each time.”

 

All the paladins looked at each other. An oppressive dictator that can come back to life? A former noble, now a fugitive, requesting to stay with them? It was nuts. Lance was so confused, he had to keep running it by himself over and over again.

 

The team sat in silence for a while, thinking it over. Suddenly, Hunk spoke.

 

“So you’re saying… you have nowhere else to go, and you want to help the revolution?”

“Yes.”

“Is any of this for personal gain?”

“A little bit.”

 

Everyone looked at each other. He seemed like he really did need a place to stay, and if he was using it for only a little personal gain, then that was fine, right?

 

Allura stood up, and clapped her hand on Lotor’s shoulder. He flinched, but very lightly.

 

“We will permit you to stay with us for the time being. Your movements, schedule, comments, and overall state will be monitored around the clock. For safety reasons, please connect your gauntlet to ours, so we can text or call you at any time.”

Lotor pressed a button on his gauntlet, and a purple light shone out of it, scanning the other paladins’ gauntlets. Keith, still in his Marmoran gear, sighed heavily.

 

“Allura? Do you think I can come back to the team?” Keith drawled, sounding tired.

Allura and Shiro looked at each other, then at Keith.

 

“Are you sure, buddy?” Shiro asked. “You just left with the Marmorans a few movements ago.”

Keith nodded. Lance noticed he was about to fall asleep.

 

The scan on Lotor’s gauntlet finished up, and shut off. He tapped it a few times, and grinned.

 

“Yep, you’re all on my contact list.”

 

Allura walked over to Lance. Lance flashed her his best smile, only to receive a cold stare in return. She sat on the couch next to him, and quietly motioned at Shiro to occupy Lotor. Shiro nodded and engaged Lotor in a quick chat about how the Castle’s mechanics work. Meanwhile, Allura began to talk to Lance, quietly.

 

“Lance, I need you to do something for me.” Lance flashed another high-voltage smile, only for his face to drop a few tics later.

 

“You have to monitor Lotor. He will stay in your room, and you are to act as a guard around him at all times. In return, you can…” she trailed off, probably trying to think of a good reward. Lance, not trying to be a disappointment, thought it would be best to accept the offer.

“I’ll do it, Princess. Don’t worry.”

Allura looked at him, making his heart beat a little bit faster.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Allura smiled, gave him the OK, and walked to where Hunk and Pidge were sitting, talking amongst themselves. Lance walked up to Lotor, despite Lotor being a good foot and a half taller than him.

“Alright, you purple asshole, let’s go.” Lance said, a grimace on his face. Lotor looked down at him, and smirked.

“Where are we going?” asked Lotor innocently.

Lance groaned.

“To our room.” As soon as he said it, he _knew_ Lotor was going to make fun of that. He _knew_ it.

Sure enough, after Lance finished talking, Lotor’s smirk cracked open wider.

“We’re sharing a room? I was under the impression that you had to take a guy out to dinner first, at least.”

Lance flushed red. He had not been expecting an _innuendo_ to fall from the Galra’s lips.

“W-well, we don’t have enough rooms, so Allura thought this might be a good way to save space….” Lance trailed off, accepting defeat as Lotor’s smirk turned into a big ol’ grin.

“Ooh, the Princess said that? I wonder why she chose _you,_ of all paladins.”

Lance turned around, glaring daggers at Lotor.

“Listen, I hear the airlock’s pretty comfortable if you’d rather sleep there.”

That made Lotor roar with laughter.

“Feisty, aren’t you? Alright, I’ll stop. Lead the way, Blue.” Lotor said, and comically bowed, gesturing to the exit, looking up at Lance.

Lance let out a soft huff, and led Lotor back to his room.

 

**_{( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) has created a group chat.}_ **

**_{( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) has added 4 people to the chat.}_ **

**_{( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) has named the group “everyone except the purple asshole”.}_ **

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): this asshole

 

(￣^￣)ゞ: What happened, Lance?

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): i’m sleeping on the fUCKING FLOOR, THAT’S WHAT!

 

(￣^￣)ゞ: oh.

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): IKR

 

(⌐■_■): at least ur not in the bed with him??

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): HE SUGGESTED THAT!!!!

 

(⌐■_■): o

 

(⌐■_■): sounds festive

 

(っ˘ڡ˘ς): That’s not festive at all, pidge.

 

(⌐■_■): figure of speech?

 

(っ˘ڡ˘ς): nope. Not that either.

 

(－‸ლ): lotor seems like a closet pervert.

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): well. Thats a bit of a stretch, mullet.

 

(－‸ლ): HOW IS IT A STRETCH?!

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): he didn’t suggest we “tango in bed” or wtf u prudes say these days, he just wanted to save space!

 

(⌐■_■): “tango in bed”?

 

(っ˘ڡ˘ς): “prudes”?

 

(っ˘ڡ˘ς): r00d, lancey lance.

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): that was directed at keith, fyi.

 

(－‸ლ): if u think im a prude, ur wrong.

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): *you, *i’m, *you’re

 

(－‸ლ): fucking asshole

 

(っ˘ڡ˘ς): ha, good one lance!

 

(￣^￣)ゞ: Lance.

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): ye

 

(￣^￣)ゞ: Do you have anything to report on Lotor’s status?

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): he’s here

 

(￣^￣)ゞ: lance i stg

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): in my bed

 

(￣^￣)ゞ: LANCE!

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): probs dead or some shit

 

(￣^￣)ゞ: BE SERIOUS ABOUT THIS!

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): i am being very serious about this shiro

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): its kind of hard to take u seriously when the “fugitive” is in my bed, mumbling about “lil’ commie.”

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): I shit you not.

 

**_{( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) sent a video recording.}_ **

 

**_{Message received.}_ **

 

(っ˘ڡ˘ς): what the fuck is a commie

 

(￣^￣)ゞ: Language, Hunk.

 

(っ˘ڡ˘ς): Sorry, Space Dad.

 

(￣^￣)ゞ: …..

 

(⌐■_■): hmm

 

(⌐■_■): well, i’m “going to bed”.

 

(⌐■_■): (im going to hack into lotors gauntlet)

 

(⌐■_■): ‘Night!

 

(￣^￣)ゞ: Goodnight, Pidge.

 

(っ˘ڡ˘ς): Night, lil’ buddy!

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): g’night, pid

 

(－‸ლ): night

 

**_{(⌐■_■) has left “everyone except the purple asshole”.}_ **

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): ur still here, mullet?

 

(－‸ლ): yep

 

(っ˘ڡ˘ς): i think i’m going to head to bed too.

 

(￣^￣)ゞ: Same here.

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): G’night!

 

(－‸ლ): see you in the morning

 

**_{(っ˘ڡ˘ς) has left “everyone except the purple asshole”.}_ **

**_{(￣^￣)ゞ has left “everyone except the purple asshole”.}_ **

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): guess it’s just us, keith

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): keith?

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): mullet?

 

(－‸ლ): what im trying to sleep

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): o

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): ok

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): night then…

 

**_{( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) has left “everyone except the purple asshole”.}_ **

 

(－‸ლ): lance….

 

(－‸ლ): i

 

(－‸ლ): i think i like you

 

**_{(－‸ლ) has deleted the chat “everyone except the purple asshole”.}_ **

 

**_{Full delete? Yes    No}_ **

 

 **_{Full delete?_ ** **_Yes_ ** **_No}_ **

 

**_{Delete complete.}_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well this is going great! bonding time!

 

{Lance’s POV}

 

Lance woke up in a cold sweat. Where was he? Why was he on the floor? Suddenly, his brain started working, and he realized that he was just in his room. On the floor. He looked over to his bed, where Lotor was sleeping peacefully. Lance thought he looked a lot younger, around his age, when he slept. So, mind still addled and fuzzy from sleep, he thought it’d be a good idea to tell the others. He headed into the bathroom, closing the door as he did so. He also locked it, for some reason. Lance closed the toilet lid and sat on it, taking out his phone/gauntlet.

 

**_{( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) has created a group chat.}_ **

**_{( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) has added 5 others to the group chat.}_ **

**_{( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) has named the group chat “paladins of dicktron”}_ **

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): look at this dude

 

**_{( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) sent a photo.}_ **

 

**_{Photo received.}_ **

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): he looks like s teen

 

(⌐■_■): why’d u add 5 people instead of 4…. 

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): wut

 

(⌐■_■): it says “added 5 people”

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): i stg if i added lotor on accident

 

_(:3 」∠)_: hmm? 

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): gdi

 

(－‸ლ): real smart. Add the guy you’re talking about to the chat. nic e one

 

_(:3 」∠)_: oo you were talking about me :3

 

(⌐■_■): wtf is that 

 

_(:3 」∠)_: what

 

(⌐■_■): “:3”

 

_(:3 」∠)_: an emoji duh

 

(っ˘ڡ˘ς): kill me

 

_(:3 」∠)_: i’d rather not im too tired

 

(－‸ლ): so you’d kill hunk if u werent so tired?

 

_(:3 」∠)_: nah

 

_(:3 」∠)_: im always too tired

 

(⌐■_■): i hate to say it, but relatable.

 

**_{(￣^￣)ゞ has re-named the group chat “paladins+lotor”}_ **

 

(￣^￣)ゞ: Hey guys. You’re all up early.

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): shiiiiiiiro

 

(￣^￣)ゞ: yes?

 

(っ˘ڡ˘ς): im hungry

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): just wantted to say hi

 

(￣^￣)ゞ: cool

 

(￣^￣)ゞ: and hunk, if you’re hungry, go to the kitchens and get something to eat.

 

(っ˘ڡ˘ς): k thaks dad

 

_(:3 」∠)_: “dad”?

 

_(:3 」∠)_: kinky

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): its a term of endangerment, you ass.

  
  


_(:3 」∠)_: endangerment?

 

(⌐■_■): do you mean “endearment”?

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): um

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): yes

 

(－‸ლ): fucking stupid

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): asshole

 

(－‸ლ): bitch

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): shitty mullet

 

(￣^￣)ゞ: can you all calm down?

 

(￣^￣)ゞ: We have to get breakfast at some point.

 

**_{(￣^￣)ゞ has left “paladins+lotor”.}_ **

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): jeez shiro r00d

 

(⌐■_■): i’m done

 

(⌐■_■): also logging hunk off remotely

 

**_{(⌐■_■), (っ˘ڡ˘ς) have left “paladins+lotor”}_ **

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): ugh i don wanna leave the abthroom

 

(－‸ლ): why r u in the bthrm

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): cause i didnt want lotor to know i was in a group chat

 

_(:3 」∠)_: well i know now

 

_(:3 」∠)_: thanks

 

_(:3 」∠)_: also, that’s a very nice picture of me.

_(:3 」∠)_: you’re a skilled photographer!

 

(－‸ლ): ok well there’s only so much dick-sucking i’m gonna endure on here

 

(－‸ლ): later fuckers

 

**_{(－‸ლ) has left “paladins+lotor”}_ **

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): r00d keith

 

_(:3 」∠)_: what was he even talking about?

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): nope not having this conversation

 

**_{( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) has left “paladins+lotor”.}_ **

 

_(:3 」∠)_: ok….?

 

**_{_(:3 」∠)_ has left “paladins+lotor”.}_ **

  
  


Lance sighed, and stood up. That whole conversation was just a major shitpost. Oh well. He wanted breakfast, so he stretched, yawning, and unlocked the door. When he stepped out, he instantly realized an obvious fact. Lotor had been in the group chat. Lotor saw the photo. Lotor saw his comment. Lotor talked about the photo. Lance was not ready to step out of that bathroom, because Lotor was sitting in bed, hair rumpled and let down, tired eyes swiping left and right over the screen on his gauntlet. For some reason, Lotor had on a robe, similar to Lance’s Altean pj’s, but in purple and black instead of blue and gold.

Lance could have sworn that when Lotor yawned, sharp canines glinted back at him, like a vampire’s.

 

Lotor looked over at Lance, causing him to flinch and try to escape into the bathroom, but Lotor stopped him by saying,

“I saw the photo. And you can’t hide, Lance, because you gave your location away in the chat.”

Shit. Ok, well, maybe he could weasel his way out of this.

“It wasn’t a compliment, noodles-for-hair.”

“Noodles-for-hair?”

Lance sighed, peeking his head out of the doorway.

“I couldn’t think of anything else.” 

Lotor laughed, and put his gauntlet to the side. Huh. He wasn’t wearing it. Lotor pressed a button on the gauntlet, and a smartphone-like device slid out. Lance realized it was almost the exact same tech as the ones Pidge made for everyone. They looked like little tablets, except they were hand-sized, and almost entirely made of orange glass. Lotor’s, however, had purple glass. Lotor slipped the device in his pocket, and stretched. Noticing Lance’s confused look, however, he smiled.

“What? You honestly can’t expect me to carry that thing around all day. This comms device makes it easier.” Lance brushed off the comment, pretending not to care as he walked out of the bathroom, finally. 

The room was dimly lit, the only light coming from an unseen source that cast the room in shades of purple and blue. Lance stumbled around a bit, until he found the chest of drawers near his bed. Glancing over, he saw that Lotor had produced a thick brush from somewhere, and was brushing his hair. It was pretty, Lance thought. The fact that it was white made it stand out in the dark room. Honestly, Lance thought it looked like Lotor was glowing softly. 

 

Lotor hummed some weird song as he brushed his hair. Lance snickered, making Lotor look over.

“What is it now? Honestly! All you do is give me weird looks. Am I not allowed to brush my hair?”

Lance chuckled again, and looked back at his clothes.

“Nah, you can do that. I was just thinking that you looked like a girl.”

Lotor hummed in response. “Well, is  _ that _ a compliment?”

Lance thought about it. Was it? Was Lotor looking pretty a compliment? Probably, but Lance would never say that to his face. So, he responded in Spanish.

“ Supongo que eres bonita.”

Lotor gave Lance a dirty look.

“Was that an insult?”

“Yep.”

Lotor looked away, huffing. He made a pouty face and wouldn’t look at Lance until Lance pointed out how childish he was being. Then he stopped.

“So, are you just going to wear your robes to breakfast, or do you want something else to wear?” 

Lotor looked at his pj’s, and tugged on them a bit.

“I suppose I’ll wear them.”

“Great!” Lance smiled, and tossed Lotor a pair of blue bunny slippers. 

“What are these… are these some type of slippers?” Lance nodded, and Lotor hopped off of Lance’s bed, slippers in hand. Lance’s “phone” pinged, telling him someone had opened a chat.

 

**_{(◕‿◕✿) has created a chat.}_ **

**_{(◕‿◕✿) has added 7 people to the chat.}_ **

**_{(◕‿◕✿) has named the chat “BREAKFAST!”}_ **

 

(◕‿◕✿): Come on, lazybones! Hunk’s made breakfast!

 

Smiling, Lance typed out a response as Lotor’s comms pinged.

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): thanks coran! Be there soon!

 

(◕‿◕✿): How is our guest doing?

 

_(:3 」∠)_: I’m doing quite well. Thank you! :)

 

(◕‿◕✿): Thank  _ you _ ! :)

 

(⌐■_■): are we going to eat or what

 

(◕‿◕✿): Sorry, Pidge. We’ll eat as soon as Lance and Lotor get moving.

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): omw

 

**_{( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) has left the chat “BREAKFAST!”}_ **

 

Not bothering to stick around, Lance turned off his “phone” and put it in his pocket. Lotor was still typing, hair now in a messy bun. Lance felt his cheeks heat up. Did he really think Lotor was pretty? But, what about Ke- 

Lance shook his head, expelling that thought. He walked over to his bed and tapped Lotor’s comms, making it shut off. 

 

“Aw, why’d you do that? I was having a flame war with Pidge.”

Lance grabbed Lotor’s arm and dragged him out of the room.

“Come on, you big lug. We’ve got to go to breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz forgive me i had to use google translate for the spanish,,,,  
> i take french classes,,,  
> also thank you the the people who left kudos and looked at this work!  
> it means a lot!!!!  
> ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆  
> (^as you can tell, I like using these)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matt!  
> also matt's icon thingy: ~(˘▽˘)~  
> basically breakfast, and some gayness  
> and some flashbacks yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer/Warning:  
> This chapter contains Blood/Vomiting. If either of those things make you feel uncomfortable, please skip that chunk.   
> The chunk starts at the > and ends at the >>.  
> The details in there are not necessary for the overall story line.  
> Thanks!  
> -banana

 

{Lance’s POV}

 

Lance let go of Lotor’s arm when they left the room. Lotor rubbed his arm where Lance had been grabbing on it earlier. 

“Jeez, sorry. I didn’t think it’d-” Lance tries to apologise, but Lotor stops him.

“It’s fine. Really! I just didn’t expect it.” Lotor gives Lance a sheepish half-smile, making Lance’s heart speed up. Damn. Is this guy really making me feel like this? Nah. Must be the tiredness. It has to be. Anyways, there are more important things at hand. Like where Matt is. Lance stopped walking, making Lotor stop as well.

“What’re you-”

“I’m asking Pidge a question. Give me a sec.”

 

**_{( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) opened chat “pidgeon”.}_ **

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): pidge

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): pidge

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): pidge

 

(⌐■_■): what

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): wheres matt

 

(⌐■_■): gimme a sec

 

**_{(⌐■_■) has added ~(˘▽˘)~ to the chat “pidgeon”.}_ **

 

~(˘▽˘)~: sup guys?

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): matt where the quiznak are you

 

~(˘▽˘)~: at ur mom’s place

 

~(˘▽˘)~: burnnnnn

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): really matt, where are you

 

~(˘▽˘)~: in ur mom

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): matt i stg

 

~(˘▽˘)~: haha lol

 

~(˘▽˘)~: i’m in the castle :)

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): do you know bout our “guest”?

 

~(˘▽˘)~: ?

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): ugh just come to breakfast

 

~(˘▽˘)~: kk little man

 

**_{~(˘▽˘)~ has been removed from “pidgeon”.}_ **

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): why’d u do that pidge

 

(⌐■_■): bc

 

(⌐■_■): he was annoying me

 

(⌐■_■): now go away

 

Lance put his phone away, and turned back to Lotor, who looked confused.

“What was that all about?”

Lance shrugged.

“Nothin’, really. I was just wondering about someone I’m friends with.”

“Oh.”

They started walking again, in silence. Lance’s room was the farthest away from the kitchens, so they had a decently long walk ahead of them. Allura told Lance that his room was pretty far away, but not too bad. He had asked Pidge, and nearly fainted when she told him that his room was, in a distance sense, on the other side of the Castle. Literally as far away as possible in said Castle. 

It was going to be a really awkward walk if Lance didn’t do something.

“So, Lotor, what’s your favorite color?”

Lotor looked a bit surprised, but kept his eyes forward.

“I think it’d be purple or silver. Those were the colors I grew up with, after all.”

Lance nodded. Boy, things sure seemed even more awkward.

“Um, do you have a favorite food?”

“Favorite?”

“Yeah. I guess, one that you like a lot?”

Lotor hummed again, clearly considering the question.

“Well, the bug stew that the Balmorans make is pretty good.”

Lotor laughed at the shocked expression on Lance’s face.

“I’m joking, again. To be honest, I don’t really have a favorite food.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“I think it would be rude not to ask, so, Lance, what’s  _ your  _ favorite food?”

“Garlic knots.”

Lance replied sadly, thrown into another flashback to Varadero Beach. How he missed the waves lapping his feet, the smell of salt sharp in the air. How he missed his family, his mom… How he missed settling down after a long day of swimming, hair stiff with salt, laughing his ass off because the waiter at the restaurant commented on his stiff, spiky eyebrows….

“Lance? Lance?” 

Lance snapped out of the memory-induced trance he was in, to find that he was standing still, staring at the floor underneath his feet. He jolted, knocking off Lotor’s hand. His… hand? Lotor must have put his hand on his shoulder. Yeah, that’s what happened. But now Lotor looked depressed as well, his hand dropping to rest at his side.

“S...sorry, man. I just- I got caught up in the memories, you know?” Lance put on a weak smile, and inhaled deeply. 

“Let’s go, Lotor!” He proceeded to march happily down the hallway, pushing down any residual sadness.

 

After a while, the quiet was boring. Lance was counting tiles in his head. To his surprise, it was Lotor who broke the silence.

“Do you think we’re close?”

Lance glanced up, and looked around. To his surprise, he had no idea where they were. 

“Uh…..” Lance tried to seem like he knew where they were, but Lotor sighed.

“We’re lost, aren’t we?”

“N… yeah.”

Lotor stopped walking, and began to examine the walls. 

“I think there’s a door up ahead. Want to check it out?” Lotor asked Lance, already walking over there.

“Ugh… I guess there’s no choice, huh?” Lance followed Lotor through the door, and they looked around.

Basic. An empty room. 

A really, really big empty room, slightly darker than the rest of the Castle.

“Wait a…” Lance looked up.

The pool hung above their heads.

 

“They have a pool?” Lotor said, glancing up as well.

“Yeah… wait! I’ve been here before, with Keith. We fell through the ceiling right about…..there!” Lance points to a hatch in the ceiling, the vent inside glinting.

“Where does that lead?”

“To the elevator shaft.”

“Do you have a death wish? Lance, we can’t just climb through that.”

“Says you.”

“What’re you…”

 

**_{( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) has created a chat.}_ **

**_{( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) has added ~(˘▽˘)~ to the chat.}_ **

**_{( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) has named the chat “matz”.}_ **

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): matt

 

~(˘▽˘)~: whazzap lancey lance

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): i need you to invert the gravity in the pool area

 

~(˘▽˘)~: well shit man, you’re all the way over tere????

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): ye

 

~(˘▽˘)~: ugh why cant u just walk or ask pidge

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): cause i have no idea where this is or how i got there

 

~(˘▽˘)~: cant i just send a map

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): i cant read altean

 

~(˘▽˘)~:uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

~(˘▽˘)~: fine

 

~(˘▽˘)~: do u want me to tell everyone where u r

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): just tell them im on my way with lotor

 

~(˘▽˘)~: k bye boo

 

Lance put his phone away again, and sat on the floor. Lotor towered over him even more from that height.

“Well?” Lotor asked. “What’d you say?”

“I just asked for Matt to invert the gravity.”

Lotor jumped back.

“You did WHAT?”

“Asked Matt to invert the-”

As Lance spoke, he felt something pull him towards the ceiling.

_**>** _

Suddenly, he slammed face first into hard tile.

Blood ran in rivulets through the grooves in the tile, coming from his broken nose.

Lance fell over, and realized he was laying on the ceiling.

Lotor sat next to him, cool as a cucumber. He had probably been preparing for the sudden change in gravity. Lotor reached out to Lance, who was struggling to get up.

“Are you alright? You hit your head rather hard.” 

Lance accepted Lotor’s outstretched hand, and together, Lance managed to sit up.

“Urgh… I didn’t expect that to happen…” 

Lotor chuckled.

“What did you expect? A soft, gentle pull that slowly moved you upwards? No. If gravity is flipped, you experience the same movements, essentially, that you experience while falling.”

Lance grimaced.

“Actually, I kind of expected a soft landing. Like zero g.”

Lotor stood up, pulling Lance up as he did so. Big mistake. Lance’s head throbbed, and his vision went black. When it came back, he found that he had vomited bile all over the floor. 

And all over Lotor.

_**> >** _

“Are you alright, again? You probably have a concussion from slamming your head that hard.”

Lance’s knees wobbled, but he gave Lotor a weak thumbs up. 

“Are your clothes ok?” Lance asked falteringly, but Lotor only waved him off in response.

“Doesn’t matter.” 

{Lotor’s POV}

They made their way to the open patch in the floor, unsure of what would happen when they exited the room. Would the tunnel turn back to normal, causing them to slide back the way they came? Or had Matt changed the gravity of the whole area? Lotor suddenly let go of Lance’s hand, opting to lay him gently on the floor.

 

**_{Calling ~(˘▽˘)~...}_ **

**_…_ **

**_{Calling ~(˘▽˘)~...}_ **

**_…._ **

**_{Calling ~(˘▽˘)~...}_ **

“Hello?” 

A male voice drifted through the tiny, but powerful speakers on the phone.

“Is this Matt?” Lotor asked the man on the other end, Lance groaning next to him.

“This is Matt. What’s up?”

“This is Lotor, the 'guest' Lance mentioned earlier. Don't ask.”

“Oh, alright. From the timing of this call, I take it something happened to Lance, then?”

A muffled voice was heard behind Matt.

“Lance! Is Lance ok?” 

“Chill, Keith. Lotor, Keith’s going nuts. What happened?”

“Lance wasn’t prepared for the sudden gravity shift, and gave himself a severe concussion and a broken nose.”

Another, more feminine voice sounded from behind Matt as well.

“Matt, you should have talked to me first! Or at least let me talk to Lance to tell him the dangers of gravity inversion!” She sounded angry. Lotor noted that the girl was most likely Pidge. Honestly, what had the paladin been thinking? Inverting the gravity? He could have asked for directions. Lotor sighed internally, and turned his attention back to the arguing siblings on the other end of the line.

“Listen, you two. What do you want me to do?”

Matt huffed, and the sound of a phone changing hands made it’s way to Lotor.

“Hey, purple dick-wad, it’s Pidge. The smart one. I’ll tell you what to do. In exchange for that, you’ve gotta run some errands for me. Deal?”

“Deal.”

“Great. So you probably know how to prepare for gravity inversion, right?”

“Yeah. It’s the only reason I’m not in the same shape as Lance.”

“Hmm. Ok, so pick up Lance, carefully.”

Lotor shifted the phone under his jaw and ear so he could hold it there and pick up Lance. 

“Bridal style?”

“No, piggyback. Yes, bridal-style, you oaf!”

“No need to get hostile. I was merely asking.”

“Hmph.”

Lotor gently picked up Lance, and held him there while awkwardly talking into the phone. Lance groaned a little bit, and turned his head to look at Lotor.

“Lo..tor?” 

“Yeah, Lance?”

“Whatcha doing?”

“Saving you or some shit.”

“Cool.”

Lance’s head dropped again, and his breathing evened out.

“I’ve got him, now what?”

“Were you ever trained in carrying delicate objects acro-”

“Yes. You want me to do that?”

“Yep. Gravity coming online in 5 tics.”

“Got it.”

_ 5...4...3...2...1… _

Lotor felt that familiar shift and prepared for the landing. 

 

As gravity fixed itself, Lotor spun in midair, twisting his flexible body around so he safely landed on the floor, standing straight up. Lance was fine, as far as he could tell, save for his nose bleeding again. 

“Now what?”

“Shut up and wait for us to come to you.”

 

**_{~(˘▽˘)~ has hung up.}_ **

 

About ten doboshes later, Hunk and Shiro showed up to take Lance to the healing pods. 

Hunk gave Lotor a dirty look.

 

Lotor was left there, trying to find his way back to Lance’s room. Finally, he made it there, taking his hair out of the bun, kicking off the bunny slippers and shedding his ruined pjs. He threw the pjs down the laundry chute, and rummaged around Lance’s dresser to find something to wear. The only thing he could find that remotely fit him was a simple white robe that tied around his neck and waist, leaving his sides, arms, and lower legs exposed. Well, at least it covered him decently so he wouldn’t freeze to death. He flopped on Lance’s bed, not caring how the robe hitched in different places.

The lights dimmed automatically from the pressure on the bed, and Lotor, drawing a blanket around himself, fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WILL LOTOR EVER GET BREAKFAST?  
> WILL LANCE BE OK?  
> fIND OUT TOMORROW ON "BUBBLEGUM BITCH"  
> ..  
> ...  
> i tried guys  
> i really did  
> o well  
> also hmmm this is turning really lancelot isnt it? i dont mean to be lance, but ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	5. author's note #1

Hello!

This isn't really a chapter, more of a letter.

I know I've only really done four chapters, but I'm working very hard to get a fifth chapter out. Even though it's only Monday, I'm swamped with 4-5 hours of homework each night, and I don't get home until 6-ish.

I promise I'll have at least a chapter up at some point this week!

I'm planning for this whole work to have 26 chapters. (counting this one, so 25 of pure story! hopefully I don't have to do another one of these, I want to be productive!)

I know that's a lot, but I've been thinking about things I can add to make this work better- plot points, character development,  _smut_. 

Tbh, I've really never written hard-core smut before, so it'll be an experience. I have a decent idea of what to do, though.

Also, I'm planning on changing the main ship of this a bit.

I think I'll go for a more poly-relationship between Lotor, Keith, and Lance. 

But, you all can look forward to the next chapter: angsty boi being salty over Lotor's mistakes?? also lance is just  _out._

and lotor's all sexy and whatevs so some good, borderline keitor in here!

i'm saving the smut for later so,,, ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Have a nice day! ｀;:゛;｀;･(°ε° )

-banana :)

  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor tries to find new clothes and Keith is a tired boy.  
> Lance is still 'out'.  
> Featuring: an oblivious Lotor who doesn't know shit about clothing etiquette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY!  
> I TRIED TO HAVE THIS CHAPTER DONE EARLIER BUT I WAS REALLY FUCKIN SWAMPED WITH HOMEWORK THIS WEEEK!  
> I PULLED 2 ALL-NIGHTERS IN A ROW  
> I'M so tired  
> BUT  
> I WILL WORK ON THIS IF IT'S THE LAST THIN G I DO!  
> Upload schedule(ish?)  
> Uploads on Fridays and Sundays, hopefully.
> 
> *side note* i know lotor has been REALLY out of character. Like, really, really OOC. he still is in this chapter, but he'll get saltier.  
> I promise.

{Keith’s POV}

 

Keith walked down the hallway, sulking. Lance was still healing in the pod. It really was all that asshole Lotor’s fault. If he hadn’t been there, they wouldn’t have gotten lost. They’d been living in the Castle for a few years. Why would Lance suddenly get lost? It made no sense. It _had_ to have been Lotor’s influence. Keith sighed, choosing to internalize these thoughts instead of telling Shiro or Allura. When he looked around, finally, he was confused. He was headed towards the training center. Why was he in front of Lance’s room? Keith thought about it, trying to rack his brain for any reason to be there, but found none. Well, he could always ask Lotor about Lance. Hopefully he was in there. Keith almost opened the door, but stopped, staring down the hallway. Would Lotor yell? What if he wasn’t in there? Whatever. No time like the present, right? He needed to stop asking himself questions and just... barge in. Ok. He could do this. It wasn’t hard, just step up to the door and-

 

The door whisked open, making Keith jump. He wasn’t close enough to open the door, so what triggered it? Keith looked over, to find that the door had just opened. No one had opened it themselves.

 

Guess that’s a sign, Keith thought to himself.

Gingerly stepping inside, Keith glanced around. He’d never been in Lance’s room before, but it had a familiar air to it. From what he could tell, all the rooms had the same layout, but Lance had a dresser and a mirror. There was a table underneath the mirror, covered in cosmetic products like face cleanser and moisturizer. There were even a few face masks. Keith noticed he also had a dresser near the door, but there was no point, seeing all the clothes strewn all over the floor. Finally, Keith looked towards the bed, expecting it to be empty, but recoiled in shock.

 

Lotor was laying there, his back to Keith, sleeping, but with the most _revealing_ item of clothing Keith had ever seen. Lotor was obviously in a deep sleep, seeing as how his robe hitched up almost to his ass, and it didn’t disturb his sleep at all. Keith couldn’t help but notice the fact that the robe had no back, exposing Lotor’s back as well.

 

Lotor’s back was tattooed. Huh. The tattoos were gold, and almost shimmered in the dim light. They were arranged in an intricate web of stars and crystals, the core being the nape of his neck, and the decals spread over his shoulder blades, down his back, and ended just shy of the small dip at the base of his spine. It was so well done, so intricate, Keith thought that it looked like someone took very fine, well-spun cloth made of gold, with crystals and stars weaved into it, and draped it over his back. It was beautiful. Some of it was covered by his long, white hair, giving his hair an ethereal glow. Yep, the tattoos were definitely giving off a small bit of light. That was odd. Keith started to move closer to Lotor, acting like a mouse that, if too loud, would wake the sleeping cat. Lotor made a small noise, and Keith instinctively froze. After making sure Lotor wasn’t going to attack him, Keith quickly ran across the room and whacked Lotor’s tattooed shoulder. Hard.

“Mhhhmm..” Lotor groaned as he woke up, slowly. He really was sleeping heavily.

“L-Lotor!” Keith’s voice cracked as he watched, in shock, as the tired Galra sat up, stretching, his bones cracking and popping, and instantly throwing Keith a dirty look.

“What do you want, Mullet? I was napping.”

Keith shifted, unsure of how to react. Lotor was now turning around in his bed, the robe hitching even higher, but still covering his privates.

“You pick that up from Lance?” Keith asked honestly, and Lotor laughed.

“I guess. Now, what _do_ you want?” Lotor said, smiling.

“I-” Keith’s brain stopped. Why _had_ he walked there? Oh. It was Lance. “I came here to ask you a question.”

Lotor hummed, smoothing the sheets on Lance’s bed as he did so, then patted the space next to him.

“Well, come sit. You look very tired.”

Keith, cautious, made his way over to the bed and hopped up on it, unsure of where to look or how to sit. Should he sit cross-legged? Sure. But where was he going to look? At Lotor’s _nice_ \- ahem. At Lotor’s thighs, exposed to the world? Into his intense yellow-and-blue eyes? At his chest? At the floor? Lotor coughed, bringing Keith back into reality again.

“R-right, sorry, Lotor. I, um, how do I put this..” he mused to himself. Lotor sat there, waiting patiently.

“Why did Lance lose his focus? That is- Why did he get lost?” Keith blurts out.

Lotor gives him an odd look.

“Well, I’m not sure, but would you like me to tell the story from the beginning?”

Keith nodded. He could tell the others what happened. They’d probably hate Lotor after that, and then they’d kick him out, and then it’d be him and Lance, Lance and him, Lance and Keith- What? No, he’s just there for information. Why is he thinking of Lance. Keith smacked himself mentally and focused on Lotor’s story.

“When I woke up yesterday, I received a ping from the group chat. As you may know, Lance took a photo of me and decided to send it to the other paladins. The funny thing is, he sent the photo to me, too.” Keith remembered that. Was it only yesterday? God, Keith was just all over the place: confused, tired, and sitting next to a hot alien prince. Great.

“We talked for a while after that, and went to get breakfast. You know that this room is the farthest from the breakfast room, correct?” Keith nodded, wanting to hear the rest of Lotor’s story.

“So, we walked, and he asked me what my favorite color was, I said purple and silver, and then he asked what my favorite food was. I don’t have one, so I asked him what his favorite food was. He replied with ‘garlic knots’, and we fell into silence. Then, after about a minute, Lance just stopped walking, and was staring at the floor. I asked him a question, but he didn’t respond. I then grabbed his shoulder gently, and he yanked my hand off. I think he was crying, but he started to walk away happily, saying something like ‘Let’s go, Lotor!’ or whatever. We walked in silence, until Lance looked around and noticed we weren’t on the right track. I was just following him. He was staring at the floor the whole time.”

 

So Keith was wrong. Lotor didn’t do shit. Lance just got depressed about food and it led to them getting lost. Classic Lance.

A voice in the back of Keith’s head whispered, _but what if he wasn’t thinking about the food? What if he’s homesick?_ Keith shoved the voice down, and looked back at Lotor, eyes drooping.

“We should get you-” Keith broke off into a very loud yawn. Lotor looked at him sympathetically, and suddenly grabbed Keith by his shoulders. He yanked Keith down onto the bed, and gave him a pillow. Lotor then, to Keith’s surprise, stood up, (the robe fell back into place, the hem staying around Lotor’s knees) and pulled the blankets over Keith.

Keith instantly realized how tired he was from stressing over Lance with the rest of the team. As he fell into the deep lulls of sleep, his half-addled mind briefly registered Lotor flipping Keith off before he was _out._

 

{Lotor’s POV}

 

**_{_(:3 」∠)_ has created a group chat.}_ **

 

**_{_(:3 」∠)_ has named the chat “friends”.}_ **

 

**_{_(:3 」∠)_ has added 6 people to the chat.}_ **

  


_(:3 」∠)_: where can I get new clothes

 

~(˘▽˘)~: whachu need new clothes for

 

_(:3 」∠)_: this reason

 

Lotor sent the group a photo of him standing slightly to the left in the mirror, top of the robe undone, exposing his chest. He wasn’t trying to be sexy. His head was back, he was tired, his hair was mussed up, and it looked like he had a medium length skirt on, and nothing else.

God. He looked like a wreck.

 

**_{_(:3 」∠)_ has sent a photo.}_ **

 

**_{Message received.}_ **

 

(￣^￣)ゞ: what the fuck, lotor

 

(◕‿◕✿): Number One is right. Why did you send us a photo of you half-nude?

 

_(:3 」∠)_: matt asked why I needed new clothes. Now u know why

 

~(˘▽˘)~: u didn’t have to send a photo, god

 

(⌐■_■): i think i’m scarred

 

(⌐■_■): also why didn’t u put keith in the chat

 

**_{_(:3 」∠)_ has sent a photo.}_ **

 

**_{Message received.}_ **

 

_(:3 」∠)_: He’s dead to the world right now.

 

(￣^￣)ゞ: is he ok? Why is Keith with you?

 

_(:3 」∠)_: he wanted to ask about Lance

 

_(:3 」∠)_: so I told him.

 

_(:3 」∠)_: seriously tho, where can i get new clothes

 

<(￣︶￣)>: You’d have to go to the Space Mall, Lotor.  


_(:3 」∠)_: in this?  


(⌐■_■): yep. Show everyone that lovely ass, lotor  


~(˘▽˘)~: wtf pidg  


(っ˘ڡ˘ς): what’d i miss? i was gettin some food goo.  


(￣^￣)ゞ: scroll up  


(っ˘ڡ˘ς): wtf is that photo  


(っ˘ڡ˘ς): i can see lotor’s ass

 

(っ˘ڡ˘ς): nope bye im too pure for this

  
**_{(っ˘ڡ˘ς) has left “friends”.}_ **  


_(:3 」∠)_: You can’t see my ass, can you?  


_(:3 」∠)_: guys?  


_(:3 」∠)_: GUYS ITS SERIOUS THIS TIME  


Lotor frantically clicked out of the text app, sliding down the wall under the mirror. Unfortunately, his head still brushed the top of the mirror.  
Please...let it not be there- GODDAMMIT. Lotor’s butt was clearly shown in the photo, peeking out from underneath the revealing robe.   


_(:3 」∠)_: ok sorry, first of all. Second, im too tired to care.  


_(:3 」∠)_: this is why i need new clothes  


(￣^￣)ゞ: Fine. Come down to the lounge, and we’ll get you some new clothes at the Space Mall, OK?  


_(:3 」∠)_: ok…  
  
Lotor closed the app without bothering to delete the chat, so he guessed they’d just leave it open. He stood up, pulled the robe back up over his shoulders, and tied it behind his neck. He put on some slippers and sighed, rolling his head around to crack his neck. He swept his fingers through his hair, deeming himself presentable, and moved to leave the room. Right before he left, he saw Keith stir behind him. Lotor looked over, and saw Keith staring at him.   
  
Lotor flipped him off again and left, hair swishing in his wake.   
  
Keith was mad.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fanart or questions for me about this fic?  
> Just wanna talk?  
> Want to ask the characters questions?  
> Follow me at the fic's tumblr: https://bubblegum-bitchfic.tumblr.com/ !  
> :)  
> another note: i know this one is short, but the next one will be REALLY long, cause they go to the mall....  
> they're in for a suprise


End file.
